Lae Vizla
Lae Vizla was a female Human who lived as a Mandalorian warrior during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Amidst the pan-galactic Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Vizla pledged her loyalty to the radical Mandalorian splinter group known as the Death Watch faithfully serving the group's leader Pre Vizsla as a trusted sergeant. She was also a descendant of Mandalorian bounty hunter Shae Vizla. Biography A female Mandalorian, Lae Vizla worked as a sergeant for the Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla during the Clone Wars, also serving the Nite Owls leader, Bo-Katan. At one point, while on Carlac, she met with the Separatist-affiliated Lux Bonteri, who brought along a close acquaintance, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. After the Padawan and Bonteri turned against them, Vizla helped the other members of Death Watch destroy the droids that helped the Padawan and Bonteri escape, while a few members of the Nite Owls chased Bonteri and the Padawan down. New Allies As the Clone Wars scorched on in the galaxy, Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan found an escape pod containing two Sith Force-sensitive Zabrak brothers known as Darth Maul and Savage Opress who were knocked out after the Skirmish on Florrum. Vizsla later brought the brothers back to their camp on Zanbar for repairs. Once Maul had awaken, he showed aggression to the Death Watch members when Bo-Katan threatened him by pointing her blaster towards Savage if he tried anything to harm them. The brother and Vizsla later gradually introduced each other then later swapped stories on how they came to where they are. Both Death Watch and the brothers later found that they had a common enemy in Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vizsla invited Maul for a tea in his tent, where he told Maul the plans of taking over Mandalore. When Maul said it was the Force which made them meet, Bo-Katan pointed out her scepticism in the Force, saying that the Sith brothers are no better than Count Dooku, who once betrayed them. She also said that the brothers are weak, as they were "put together" by the Death Watch after Kenobi defeated them on Florrum. Maul got angry on hearing it, and started choking Katan, saying that they will defeat all the pacifist Mandalorians, Dooku and all other common enemies. After it, he released Katan, who smirked at Vizsla. The Sith brothers later aligned themselves to Death Watch to help them liberate Mandalore from Satine Kryze. Mission to Mustafar After pointing out that the Death Watch warriors were not yet ready to take over Mandalore, Maul suggested enlisting the help of the Black Sun who were located at Mustafar to begin creating an army. Lae, along with Bo-Katan, the brothers, and Vizsla, with a strike team, scurried to the volcanic planet. After the death of the Black Sun leaders, Maul gave the opportunity to join them to Ziton Moj, who carefully chose to help them embark on their campaign to Mandalore. Shortly after returning to Zanbar, the Pyke Syndicate were willing to join them and help overthrow the Duchess. Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Death Watch Category:Nite Owls Category:Warrior Category:Shadow Collective Category:Humans Category:Clone Wars Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rise of the Empire Era